


All to myself [Kinktober Day 9]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feels, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Since the day he met her, he knew his place was by her side and hers was on his face.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	All to myself [Kinktober Day 9]

He loved her.

He was utterly in love with her.

Nishinoya still can’t believe how lucky he got when he bumped into a girl coming out of Asahi’s class on the corridor, just when he was looking for his friend. The girl in question stumbled back while he ended up sitting on the floor. He said he was sorry while he rubbed his eyes, not realizing who he had creased into and knowing he was the one that had been running. Instead of receiving a lecture, he listened to the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard. He opened his eyes and noticed how pretty the girl in front of him was. Her hair was a little messy, but he couldn’t stop looking at the way she scrunched her face as she laughed. He noticed she was wearing thigh high black socks. The Karasuno uniform… he was now sure why he had chosen that school over the rest.

“Are you okay?” she had asked between giggles, reaching out her hand for him to take. He took it and stood up, realizing how she was more than a few inches taller than him.

“Sorry, I was looking for my friend and—-”

“It’s okay,” she had shrugged, the smile still on her face. “You’re cute, so no big deal,” she winked, before going away with a couple of her friends.

Nishinoya wasn’t sure how long it was when Asahi found him staring at the corridor the girl had disappeared to with a dumbfounded look.

The next year was a blur for him. Even if they had started dating her not even a month after their first meeting, every time he saw her, it felt like crashing and falling all over again. Even when she graduated, he always managed to find some for them to spend together, and Nishinoya couldn’t wait for him to be done with school so he could achieve his dream of leaving the country and experiencing new things by her side.

What he missed the most when she didn’t attend Karasuno anymore was seeing her walk around. For a while he thought she did it on purpose, parading her long legs as she walked mindlessly with her friends. Whenever she spotted Nishinoya, she automatically winked and smiled at him, knowing how he always seemed to lose his cool at her flirty ways. She laughed whenever he walked away thinking she had flustered him to the core. But most of the time, what was going through Nishinoya’s mind whenever he saw her legs was ‘ _sit on my face_ ’.

Sit on my face.

Sit on my face.

Sit on my face.

He thought it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he asked her to do just that one time she had her house to herself.

“I’m going to crush you,” she joked, shaking her head.

“What? No,” he assured her. “My face only exists for you to sit on, c'mon.”

“You think you’re so funny,” she replied, trying to hide the evident blush on her cheeks by looking away. Nishinoya wasn’t taking any of it.

“Baby, I’m serious,” he said, grabbing her chin and making her turn her head back to him. “My only goal for the night is to have you squeezing my head with those out-of-the-world thighs.”

“Noya!” she squealed, burying her face on the crook of his neck. He didn’t understand why she looked so flustered. They had just made love a few moments ago and she was still naked in bed with him, legs tangled with his and tiny hairs stuck to her beautiful face. It was almost uncanny to see his confident girlfriend so embarrassed, but the idea that he was the one who made her feel like that filled his heart with glee.

“Every day I’m walking around school with Tanaka, I always think how I miss seeing your legs in those thigh high socks,” he teased, turning her into a mess of giggles.

It doesn’t take much convincing after that to make her kneel on the bed and place herself on top of his boyfriend. She sits on his chest, still a little coy about it all and Nishinoya gently pulls her closer until her wetness is right on top of his open mouth.

He starts lapping her core, a little messy but enthusiastic nonetheless, his hands grabbing her ass as he keeps her in place. He loves her lover’s scent, addicting and alluring, as he keeps eating her out as if it were his last meal.

An impulsive thought about being happy if he got to die while having such a beautiful girl on top of him crosses his mind. He chuckled to himself, the vibration of his voice making her moan. Nishinoya looked up to her, his heart stopping at the sight of his girlfriend’s pleasured expression, her eyes shut and her lips parted as she panted each time his tongue swirled around her clit.

Nishinoya pulled her even closer and sucked on her clit gently. She lost her balance and grabbed the headboard with one hand, the other flying to her mouth as she tried to muffle the way her moans were becoming louder and louder

Reluctantly, he paused his ministrations and patted her thigh, forcing her to look down. Once she did, she felt herself clenching over nothing as she recognized her boyfriend’s determined and concentrated glare she had only seen during matches.

“I wanna hear you, babe,” he said, and she bit your lip at how hoarse his voice sounded from eating her out. “Just let go.”

Nishinoya went back to her folds, using his tongue to make her moan again, this time not trying to cover it up. He loved the sight of her losing control, gripping the headboard tightly as she lets out soft moans every time his tongue hits the right places.

Grabbing her from her ass once more, he brought her closer and set his lips around her clit. She cried out in pleasure, her hips stuttering on their own. Nishinoya could feel his face getting wetter within every second, but kept hungrily pleasuring his girlfriend. He squeezed her ass and jiggled it softly, trying to let her know it was okay to move. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than for her to use his face for her own pleasure.

It felt like magic when she started rocking her hips right on his tongue. He groaned at the feeling and heard her breathy chuckle as a response. Trying to match her pace with his tongue, he moved his hands to her breasts. He pinched her nipples and with care, loving how her hips started moving even faster when he did so.

“Yuu… I… fuck,” she moaned, and he noticed how tense her arms looked from gripping the heardboard that much. “Fuck, _Iloveyousomuch_ ,” she whispered at the same time her boyfriend squeezed her boobs.

From his nose down, Nishinoya’s whole face was wet as he kept hungrily eating her out. The promise of love she whispered mixed with her moans only riled him up more, his tongue dancing over and around her clit. 

The way her thighs were squeezing his head let him know how close she was, remembering how they did the same when they were around his waist. He prolonged the rapid pace on his tongue until he heard a scream and an even tighter hold on his head, his girl’s whole body trembling on top of him. Her hips lazily moved again as she tried to ride it out, and he just let his tongue relax and let her come down from her orgasm as she wanted to.

A few moments later, she let herself fall on the bed, her body limp next to him. Her breath was heavy and ragged, her back going up and down as she tried to calm herself down. Nishinoya wiped his face with the back of his hand and put away the loose strands of hair that were covering her face. Once she locked eyes with her again, he placed a kiss on her temple, eliciting a small smile from her.

“I love you too,” he said, before wrapping her with his arms and letting his head rest on her shoulder.

He loved her, that he knew.

He was so utterly in love with her,

he didn’t want to love anyone else again.


End file.
